


Dust Bunnies

by thebunny



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunny/pseuds/thebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows she hates coming home to a dirty house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Bunnies

Dust. Dust everywhere. No matter how often he runs the vaccuum and swipes the feather duster, more seems to accumulate.

He's been here a long time. Feels like forever. So many girls, so many deaths. But then she came. And he made a friend.

Her life wasn't easy. He was non corporeal, not non feeling. He tried to make it better. He kept the house clean, he kept the lighting the way she liked it. He was always ready with an aspirin and a cold glass of water or a hot mug of tea. He even scrubbed her back when she was in the worst pain.

Her friends stopped coming by. At first they were always here. He didn't like the tall one all that much. In the beginning, he was okay. He would talk to him, and brood a bit. He certainly did like to hear the sound of his own voice. But then he'd been floating along, minding his own business, and the tall's ones spikey hair had gone through him. He really didn't like that sensation. Then his girl had started to have feelings for him, and he didn't like that at ALL.

The bald one was okay. Always said hello when he came through the door. Times had changed a lot since his days, and he wasn't used to seeing a black man sitting so amicably among whites. It was a good change. He'd always thought those laws were a load of crap.

His girl had told him about her tryst with the British one, so he was immediately wary of him. Then when that violent woman had broken into the apartment, and he couldn't get rid of her, he was happy to have the British one there. He'd tried to protect them. Since then, there'd been a new level of respect. Chairs pulled out for him, books handed over. He especially enjoyed giving him books, because it tended to scare the daylights out of him.

He was helpful. He never said he wasn't mischievous.

He had liked the quiet girl at first. Sitting under the table, eating her peanut butter. She was so scared, so alone. He wanted to comfort her. But his girl had said no, she had to go.

When she came back the last time, she yelled at him. He'd helped them. Helped them find her medicines, wanted to make sure his girl was safe. And what did he get in return? Her loud shouts, and her anger. He hadn't done anything wrong! They were trying to take her things! She would need her things when she came back!

She would be back. He knew that. She wouldn't leave him. She loved her home, and she loved him. Maybe not the same way Kerri, his fiance, had. He missed her sometimes. Kerri reminded him a lot of his new girl. But she was gone. And he had her. And he didn't need anyone else.

That woman has been back. The woman who helped his girl get the apartment. She's brought new people in. He's done his best to keep them out, and it's making the woman angry.

Why does she keep bringing people in here? Doesn't she know his girl doesn't want strange people in her house? It's very rude, in his opinion. You can't just barge into someone's place and try to give it away!

She'll need to buy a new calendar. The one on the wall ran out months ago. Maybe this time she'll get the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit one he's been pushing for.

He knows she'll be back.

And until she comes back, he'll keep dusting.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original Header)  
> Written: August of 2003  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None  
> Summary: He knows she hates coming home to a dirty house.  
> Spoilers: The entirety of Angel, in general.  
> Author's Note: There was one character in Angel who got the short end of the stick. When the big stuff went down, he was kept in the dark, and I can't help wondering what he's doing right now.


End file.
